Petak Umpet
by anindyflayerX
Summary: Para Pandawa menghabiskan sebagian masa kecil mereka di hutan. Pada suatu hari, mereka bermain petak umpet. Yudistira yang kalah hompimpa harus mencari keempat adiknya. Apakah dia akan berhasil menemukan adik-adiknya?


**Petak Umpet**

Cerita ini terjadi saat Sadewa berusia 7 tahun (untuk patokan umur para Pandawa saja). Saat para Pandawa masih menjalani kehidupan mereka di hutan bersama Pandu, ayah mereka dan kedua ibu mereka, Kunti dan Madri. Pagi hari yang cerah, setelah selesai membantu pekerjaan kanjeng ibu Kunti, Yudistira beristirahat di bawah pohon. Tiba-tiba datanglah Nakula dan Sadewa.

"Kakang Yudistira," panggil Sadewa.

"Ya, adikku yang paling manis," tanggap Yudistira.

"Apakah kakangku yang paling baik sedag sibuk?" tanya Nakula.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang menikmati keindahan langit dari sini,"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kakang ikut bermain petak umpet dengan kami berdua?"

"Tentu. Pasti menyenangkan. Bagaimana kalau kita juga ajak kakang Bima dan Kakang Arjuna?"

"Itu ide bagus. Tapi... dimana mereka berdua. Aku tidak melihat mereka berdua sedari tadi," kata Sadewa.

"Tengok ke atas, Sadewa, adikku," perintah Yudistira.

Nakula dan Sadewa pun menengok ke atas kepala mereka. Mereka mendapatkan sesosok manusia bertubuh besar sedang tidur dengan lelapnya di salah satu batang pohon. "Kakang Bima!" seru mereka berdua.

"Hmm... hnnn... Nakula... Sadewa..." kata Bima sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Di pinggir mulut dan pipinya masih belepotan sisa-sisa makanan yang baru saja dia makan sebelum ia tertidur pulas karena kekenyangan. "Perkataan kalian membuatku terbangun, ada apa?"

"Bima, ikutlah bermain petak umpet dengan kami," kata Yudistira.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Aku ikut!" kata Bima menerima ajakan Yudistira.

"Sekarang, dimana kakang Arjuna?" tanya Nakula

"Nakula, coba kamu alihkan pandanganmu ke arah pohon di sana," kata Yudistira sambil menunjuk sebatang pohon yang sangat besar dengan tiga buah batang pohon pisang yang sengaja digantungkan. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah anak panah melesat mencoba mengalahkan angin dan mengenai salah satu dari batang pohon pisang yang digantung. Nakula langsung berlari searah datangnya anak panah tadi. Dia melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tampan memegang busur seukuran tubuhnya, Arjuna.

"Kakang Arjuna!" seru Nakula.

"Ya, adikku. Apa engkau mencariku?" tanyanya lembut.

"Kakang Bima dan kakang Yudistira setuju untuk ikut bermain petak umpet bersama kami. Apakah kakang juga bersedia ikut bermain bersama kami?" tanya Nakula.

Arjuna tersenyum, "Tentu saja, pasti akan menyenangkan,"

Akhirnya, mereka pun bermain petak umpet. Yang mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk berjaga adalah Yudistira. (ternyata Yudistira bukan Cuma payah main dadu. Tapi dia juga payah dalam hal hompimpa *iyakan, namanya hompimpa alaium gambreng?).

"Sudah? Apa kalian sudah bersembunyi? Tidak ada yang menjawab... siap tidak siap aku akan menemukan kalian," kata Yudistira.

Yudistira paham betul dengan kelakuan keempat adiknya. Pertama yang berhasil ditemukan oleh Yudistira adalah Bima. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon durian (sambil makan durian tentunya).

"Baunya harum sekali, Bima... bolehkan kakang ikut menikmatinya?" tanya Yudistira sambil berdiri memeluk batang pohon di belakang Bima.

"Silah...kan...ka...kang... TIDAK! Kakang berhasil menemukanku!" *Bima headbang*plaked

Selanjutnya, Yudistira harus masuk ke dalam sebuah gua kecil. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya memiliki firasat bahwa salah satu dari adiknya bersembunyi di dalam gua itu.

"Nakula, anak macannya lucu sekali, apakah kakang juga boleh menggendongnya?" tanya Yudistira dari pelakang Nakula.

"Tentu saja kakang..." Nakula menoleh kebelakang "Yu-dis-ti-ra?" suasana hening sejenak "Kenapa kakang bisa menemukanku!?"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka muncul seekor macan betina dewasa. Sepertinya mood macan betina itu sedang tidak baik. Dia menggeram dan bersiap-siap menerkam kedua kakak-beradik itu.

"Kakang, sepertinya kita harus mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas,"

"Bukankah hanya dirimu yang bisa mengerti bahasa binatang?" tanya Yudistira.

"Ya, dan macan yang satu ini... SEPERTINYA DIA SEDANG PMS! AYO KITA PAKAI JURUS PAMUNGKAS, AMBIL LANGKAH SEJUTA!" kata Nakula. Mereka pun segera melarikan diri dari gua tersebut. Aksi kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat dihindari. Mereka berlari mendaki gunung dan menuruni lembah (dikira ninja Hator* kali ==") hingga mereka terpojok oleh sebuah tebing.

"Wush!" sebuah anak panah melesat di depan mereka dan menancap tepat di depan hidung macan itu. Macan betina itupun langsung pergi menjauh dari mereka.

"Ini panahnya... Arjuna!" kata Yudistira. Dia segera berlari menginggalkan Nakula dan berlari searah garis lurus sumber anak panah itu. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Yudistira. Ia mencoba untuk naik ke atas pohon. Namun Arjuna tak terlihat sama sekali batang hidungnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Yudistira tersenyum. Ia segera loncat dari atas pohon dan berlari ke arah sungai yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Di samping batu besar terlihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang memegang bunga tujuh rupa.

"Bunga-bunga yang indah," kata Yudistira.

Anak laki-laki itu terkejut mendengar suara Yudistira. Tak sengaja semua bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh ke dalam sungai. "Kakang... hehehe... " kata Sadewa.

"Yes, tinggal cari Arjuna. Sadewa, bergabunglah dengan kakangmu yang lain," kata Yudistira "Aku harus mencari Arjuna,"

Yudistira pun melanjutkan pencariannya. Hingga matahari tepat berada di atas kepala, pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Sudah menyerah?" tanya Bima.

"Belum, pasti aku akan menemukannya," Yudistira pun melanjutkan kembali pencariannya. Hingga satu jam kemudian...

"Kakang, sudahlah. Menyerah saja. Aku sudah mulai lapar," kata Bima.

"ARJUNA..." teriak Bima.

Tiba-tiba tepat di atas pohon tempat Yudistira berjaga Arjuna melompat dan mendarat dengan wajah yang berseri-seri penuh dengan senyum kemenangan. "Hong! Aku menang," katanya.

"Arjuna, adikku yang paling tampan. Engkau hebat sekali dalam bersembunyi. Sampai kakangmu ini tak dapat menemukanmu. Dimana engkau bersembunyi, anandaku?" tanya Yudistira.

"Kakakku, aku tidak bersembunyi dimanapun. Sedari tadi aku hanya mengikuti gerak gerik kakang dari belakang. Namun tak satu pun dari kalian menyadari kehadiranku," jawab Arjuna. Yudistira tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Arjuna.

"Itu hebat sekali, kakang Arjuna," puji Nakula.

"Terimakasih, Nakula. Oh, iya. Saat di pinggir sungai tadi, aku juga memetik 3 buah mangga yang paling besar dan pasti rasanya sangat lezat untuk kita makan bersama," kata Arjuna.

"Makan... makan... adikkku, ayo cepat kita makan bersama-sama. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan lapar," kata Bima.

"Ayo semuanya duduk. Sebelum makan, kita berdoa dulu," kata Yudistira.

Mereka pun memakan mangga itu bersama-sama. Satu untuk Bima (si perut karet) dan dua untuk Yudistira, Arjuna, Nakula, dan Sadewa.

Dari cerita sederhana ini, saya berharap para pembaca dapat mengambil pesan-pesan yang terkandung di dalamnya, baik yang tersirat maupun yang tersurat. See u next WaFii~


End file.
